User blog:CrAsh/Life After Degrassi: Season 1 Episode 2- Into The Light (2)
Marco/Craig/Ellie Craig is seen walking up to a door in an apartment building and knocks Marco: Craig!! Craig: Marco! Hey! It's been a while! Marco: Definitely man! Craig: Is Ellie here yet? Marco: Yeah she's in- Ellie is seen running to Craig Ellie: Craig! I missed you!!! Craig: Same Ellie! How are you? Do you have a boyfriend? Ellie: Nahh I've been single since Jesse. Craig: Ellie that's a long time ago! Ellie: Well, I got back together with him. We broke up a while ago though because of my move to Florida. Craig: Oh, that really sucks. Marco: Wow, do a see a Craig and Ellie union? Craig: No (Craig laughs) I'm still with Yvette. KC KC is talking to his mom. KC: Hey Mom Lisa: Hey KC. How was school? KC: It was pretty good. How was work? Lisa: Good. So all of your classes are okay? KC: Yeah. I love it here Mom. Lisa: That's great KC. KC: So yesterday I told Jessica about the baby. Lisa: How did she react? KC: She was actually cool with it! Lisa: Wow! KC: Yeah, she's understanding. Lisa: That's good KC. Declan/Holly J Declan is seen recording messages on his phone. Declan: Holly J., I apologize for what I did. It wasn't right. I love you Holly J. Forgive me, please. Declan hears knocking on his door and walks to the door to see Holly J. Holly J.: So you think this is funny? Leaving 25 messages on my voicemail? Declan: Holly J. let me explain Holly J.: What explaining?? You raped me! You're a fucking rapist! Declan: HOLLY J. LISTEN TO ME Holly J.: You have absolutely no right to yell at me! Declan: I love you, I love you so much. Holly J.: Sometimes love isn't enough Declan. I will never forgive you. We will never be anything. Ever. Declan: I'm sorry! Holly J.: We are nothing. Peter/Darcy Darcy and Peter are talking in the livingroom Darcy: Hey Peter I wanted to apologize Peter: Oh, no I'm the one that needs to apologize Darcy: Peter, I love you and you know that. But we're so young! Peter: You're right. We can wait. Darcy: Definitely. Peter I do want to marry you someday. Peter: And I do too! Darcy: I love you. So much! Peter: I love you too. KC KC and Jessica are talking in the hallway Jessica: KC, can we talk about last night? KC: Yeah, sorry for acting weird. Jessica: I understand. I just feel like that was in your past. KC: Wow, out of all people. Jessica: You need to come out of that shell! KC: What shell? I've been being honest with you. Jessica: Look, I don't care about having sex with you. I just feel like you're holding on to something in the past. KC: Oh yeah, what do you know about it? Jessica: Look, I've had stuff. KC: My past is something I need to hold on too it's me. Trust me you don't know where I'm coming from. Jessica: When I was 13, my dad died in a car crash. KC: Oh my god I feel so terrible. Jessica: Yeah, you didn't know. I'm fine. Marco/Craig/Ellie Marco is talking to Craig and Ellie Craig: So Marco are you working yet? Marco: Yeah it's my first year. I'm at Bardell. Ellie: That's cool Marco! Craig: So are you still with Dylan? Marco: No, no, noooooo way. Craig: Why not? Marco: We had a fight Ellie: Aw Marco, that sucks Craig: Yeah Marco! I'll try to hook you up. They all laugh Declan/Holly J Holly J is talking to her friend Holly J.: So, Sarah. If I tell you something, promise not to tell anyone. Sarah: Okay. Holly J.: So yesterday... Sarah: Go on! Holly J.: Lets just say. Declan went too far. Sarah: What did he do? Holly J.: Last night...Declan raped me. Sarah: That fucker. What are you going to do? Holly J.: I have no idea. Marco/Craig/Ellie Marco is at his apartment eating with Ellie and Craig Marco: I need to tell you something. Ellie: What is it? Marco: The reason me and Dylan broke up wasn't because of a fight. He was physically abusive. Craig: WHAT THE HELL, THAT ASSHOLE Marco: I know. He hit me and it's too late to report it. Ellie: It's never too late. Marco: Yes it is. I've been so depressed. Ellie: Marco, I'm so sorry. Marco: Thanks for caring. Craig/Ellie Craig and Ellie are talking in the bedroom Craig: I missed you so much Ellie: Me too, Craig! Craig: Life just goes too fast. It's been a while. Ellie: Yeah. I have a confession. Seeing you here. I'm still in love with you. I'm sorry. Craig: Don't be, I love you Ellie. Craig and Ellie kiss Ellie: We've come so far. Craig: I love you. Ellie: I wanna start a life with you. In Los Angeles. Craig: But Ellie, your job. It's so important. Ellie: You're the most important thing in my life right now. Craig and Ellie start making out Category:Blog posts